Contest Competition
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Pokémon trainer May, is quickly climbing the ranks as a Pokémon Coordinator! She impresses veteran coordinator Lisia and earns jealous eyes from Chaz, Lisia's self-proclaimed rival. Tag along with May as she succeeds contest after contest with silly happenings within!
1. Chapter 1: A New Rival Arrives!

**Author's Note: This came to mind after such a cold, cloudy day! (It is where I am.) **

**Lisia is awesome! XD So I decided to write a fic with her in it! **

**Enjoyz! ;)**

* * *

"Eek! That's so coooooool! Gratz on making it to the Super Rank, May!" I fawned over my newest scout and her adorable Pikachu, "Looks like we've reached the next chapter in your story!"

A modest blush flattered her cheeks, complimenting her dress cutely, "Thanks Lisia, I never thought I'd be capable of this!"

"Pikachu!" Her cute little Pokémon barked happily.

"I'm calling it… Is This a Dream? Am I a Future Contest Star? Ahhh, it's so marvelous! I'm sure you're on the path to contest stardom!"

"A contest star? Me?"

I looked at her with an excited gaze, "Yes! There's something captivating about your performance on stage! Watch, you'll have an ARMY of fans in no time! I might become one of your fans myself!"

"Heh…" May chuckled sweetly.

"Excuse me?" An offended voice announced from the door.

May turned her head and I looked around her, the blonde young man was familiar to me but not to May.

"Chaz? What are you-?"

He stomped into the room and stood beside me like he was my man or something. One thing was evident however, he was angry.

"Who is this supposed to be Lisia? I'm meant to be your one and only rival!"

May spoke, "My name's May. Who are you?"

"Me and Lisia are the most famous rivals in the contest world! Chaz is the name. When we debuted back in Lilycove, we stood at the top of the lighthouse and swore that we would both do our best to win! We talked the whole night, till dawn!"

"Chaz! We only talked for 40 minutes…" I was starting to feel embarrassed at his territorial behavior. May and Pikachu snorted softly at my correction.

The loudmouth grew flustered, "O-ok, so we did. But it was still amazing!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Chaz? There are no rivals in contests, it's not that kind of competition! It's the combination of the Trainer and his or her Pokémon that-"

He cut me off, "What's wrong with being rivals? It makes it much more fun for the people watching us. Don't try to deny it, you know it's true. When people think of you, they think of me. And the other way around!"

I could not believe he was saying this, "When people think of me, they should think of Ali…" I looked over at Ali, he was giving Chaz a pout.

"Well, that's just the way things are." He turned to May, "You get it now, newbie? Sorry that you got your hopes up and all, but Lisia's real rival will always be ME. There's no room for you in our dramatic story of success and glory!" and then he left in a pompous manner.

May's Pikachu looked like she was holding back from zapping him, she probably would have if May wasn't carrying her in her arms. May continued to stare at the door after he was out of sight.

"Oh that Chaz! He never listens… Makes you wonder if those ears on his head are working. Tee hee!"

May retorted, "He probably would hear better if he weren't so busy yelling."

Ah, don't let him getcha down May. I'm not interested in rivals or stuff like that. I just want everyone to have fun together and enjoy Contest Spectaculars!"

She smiled again, "Sounds good! So, Lisia?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Who was that guy anyway? What's his deal?"

I sighed with amused annoyance, "Oh, Chaz… He and I debuted in the contest world on the same day. He's definitely… unique. But he works really hard at what he does."

"I take it he's a friend of yours."

"He is, we practice together sometimes."

May giggled, "And he appears to really like you a lot."

Now it was my turn to feel shy, "Oh May, stop it." I grinned, "He's had on crush on me for a while, but I'm just not interested in him like that."

"I wouldn't be either. He'd embarrass me too much." May joked, and we both laughed.

* * *

I ran out of the Contest Hall fuming, hoping I gave that little squirt what for.

"Now I know why Lisia hasn't been wanting to see me recently, she's been spending time with that girl! Who does she think she is, taking all of Lisia's time away from me…"

I was aware that Lisia had scouted that girl, and she's scouted countless others before. But… she's never put so much faith and time into anyone like this before!

"No matter… that squirt is just a girl on a lucky streak. She'll fail and Lisia will come running back to me! I'll just wait…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, nothing like a relationship being played out in one person's mind than it actually is! LOL!**

**Sooooo... this fic wraps up how I see Chaz! XD LOLOLOLOLOL! **

**But seriously, don't judge people. You could turn out to be totally wrong! ;) You never know! ^_^**

**Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

"It just comes natural to my lovely Macherie and me." I explained to the interviewer and the television cameras. We had just taken first place in a Cuteness category contest and was feeling quite proud of myself.

"You've taught her well." The interviewer complimented, "That was an amazing performance Chaz."

"Thank you very much, now if you'll excuse us we need some time to ourselves to unwind and relax."

We retreated to the calm of the dressing room, where coordinators go to prepare themselves before going on stage.

"Excuse me miss." I got the attention of a nearby attendant, "Would you please turn on the television for me?"

"Yes Chaz." She got the remote from her pocket and powered on the TV, which was always on the contest channel. Immediately I heard the interviewer I was just speaking with.

"So there you have it folks! Pokémon coordinator Chaz looks to have a very promising future in the world of spectaculars!"

I chuckled with a grin, "Oh yes I do." I muttered, "Lisia, I hope you're watching."

"In other news, I've been receiving a ton of reports about a rookie Pokémon coordinator whose been climbing the ranks at a fast rate! The coordinator being a Pokémon Trainer from Littleroot Town, May!"

I stopped combing my hair hearing that name and it hit the counter. I turned to face the TV, and there she was.

"It's that little upstart!" I growled.

"We've asked several viewers on their opinion of May, here are the responses!"

The report flickered to several people giving a short opinion,

"She's awesome!" A young girl enthused.

"May is so cool!" said a boy.

"She's sooo cute! Almost as cute as Lisia!"

"I've got high hopes for her."

"I like the costume her Pikachu wears! Because it matches hers!"

"I saw her and Lisia hanging out once! They looked like they were training together and having so much fun doing so! I wanna see those two in a contest together someday!"

The camera went back to the reporter, "It looks like everyone's got glowing views on this rising star! Not to mention hopes to see her with Coordinator Lisia! I myself hope to hear more from her and her path of rising glory!"

Macherie looked at me timidly. I didn't realize how tight my fists were clenched until my comb snapped in half in my hand.

I was seeing red, "That little brat!"

* * *

**May's POV**

I was watching the Contest reports from a Pokemon center in Mauville City when I saw myself and Pikachu on the TV. I felt so excited that people were starting to notice us, "Looks like we're better off than we thought huh Pikachu?"

"Pika!" She waved her hands excitingly.

I picked her up and hugged her, "You're amazing Pikachu! I'm so glad I got to meet you!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Hey May!" Someone called from the door.

"Oh Brendan! What's up?"

He approached me, "So I just heard about you and the Contest Spectaculars. Way to go!"

"Tee hee… thanks!" My cheeks felt warm.

"It's cool! I don't know much about contests, but know that I'm rooting for you!"

"Thanks Brendan, Pikachu and I will surely do our best! Won't we, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" She pumped her little paw.

"Now I've found you!" Someone yelled from the door. I turned around and couldn't believe who I saw.

"_Oh geez, it's that arrogant guy from the other day! What's he doing here?"_

He quickly come up to us and said to Brendan, "Pardon me, I need to speak with your friend here." He glared at me, "If you don't mind…" He spoke in a low tone as he started pushing me away. I managed to give Brendan a glance before we disappeared out the door.

We stopped in an alley around the corner. I turned around to face him, he was towering over me in terms of height.

"What is this all about?" I calmly asked.

"Here's the thing missy, you've seen enough of Lisia. Now it's time you've stepped down from Contest Spectaculars!"

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't, I'll take you down myself! And trust me you don't want that! So what's it gonna be? Either step down now and save yourself from the humiliation, or I'll take care of you!"

I couldn't believe what this guy was saying!

"You can't tell me what to do!" I retorted and tried to walk by him, but he blocked my path.

"Then it's on…" He snarled.

"Hey you!"

Brendan's voice startled us both. He came rushing and stood directly in front of me, "You have no right to tell her what to do! If she wants to keep doing contests then that's her choice!"

Chaz scoffed, "Mind your own business boy, this has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it does! She's my friend!"

The big-headed blonde eyed Brendan before snickering softly, "Well May, you sure don't have good taste in choosing a boyfriend, then again it's not like you're anything special."

"Boyfriend!?" I said, "What are you talking about now…?"

Three boys came from the opposite direction, "Hey look, that's Pokémon Trainer May!"

Their sudden presence cooled the tension, they walked up to me.

"We would like to battle you, we saw you on Gabby's show!"

"O-okay… sure!" I was still shaken at the confrontation Chaz caused. Speaking of him, I saw him leaving after I answered the boys.

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" They enthused.

"How about you guys wait for me at the food court, I'll catch up to you and we'll battle there."

"Okay!" and they ran off.

I waved as they left and faced Brendan.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm fine."

"Who was that guy anyway?"

"That's Chaz, he's a Pokémon Coordinator."

"What's he got against you anyway?"

"You see…" I explained, "I started doing contests because Lisia had scouted me. But I've been doing so well, apparently much better than anyone else she scouted. She's been spending a lot of time with me lately, and Chaz is jealous because he wanted to be her one and only rival…"

Brendan rolled his eyes, "Wow, how childish. He still has no right to hound you like that."

"No he doesn't!" I agreed, flipping my hair.

"Listen, don't pay attention to what he says. But I'd watch out, something tells me he's up to something."

"I'll be careful Brendan, don't worry." I smiled.

He returned a comforting look, "Okay."

"I better go find those boys at the food court. I'll see you later!" I took off running.

"See ya!" He called to me.

Brendan… he's always been there for me. As a rival and as a friend. I knew that he was right, and so was Lisia.

I'll always do my best and no one will bring me down!

* * *

**Author's Note: Chaz you're a jerk! **

**Haha! :D **

**I always wondered what it would be like to see Brendan defend May from someone so conceited like Chaz! Haha! I'm a Hoennshipper, can you tell? LOL ^.^**

**See you!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Leaf Falls

I hurried to the beach of Slateport City with Pikachu, we were meeting up with Lisia there. She wanted to give us some tips and have a practice session. I was still in my outfit, I had just left a contest and I didn't feel like changing. Besides, Lisia is probably going to be in costume. Then again she always is whenever I see her.

As for the outcome of the contest? Unfortunately I didn't win this time… It was a kick in the teeth. I didn't want to let it get to me, and I won't let it.

Even though I lost, my fans were still waiting for me close to the changing room. Telling me how pretty and cute I am, and Pikachu too. How amazing our performances are. Loyal fans are a nice thing to have!

The beach glowed a beautiful orange in the sunset light, to my surprise there weren't a lot of people. In fact I only saw one figure, accompanied by an Altaria.

I smiled and walked to her quickly, "Lisia!"

She whirled around, "May! Oh… I'm really sorry about today..."

I shrugged, "It's all right. Pikachu and I did our best and we still sparkled! Didn't we Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Her cheeks glittered somewhat.

"Oh! That's it! Your story today is... "I Won't Give Up! The First Tears Fall..." Tee hee. Don't feel too bad. This is an important step everyone has to take to become a star!"

"That's true. Everyone's gotta flop at some point I suppose." I nodded.

"Oh May, you didn't flop! You just stumbled a little. Come on now, cheer up!"

I smiled at her, I swear her brightness is contagious.

"Hmm, lemme think... It'd probably be easier for you to win if you gave your Pokémon more Pokéblocks!" She told me.

"Pokéblocks?"

"Pokéblocks are pretty important, since they let you raise your Pokémon conditions! Even if your moves aren't quite up to snuff, you might still be able to squeak through in a contest with good-enough conditions!"

I chuckled, "Is that so?"

"It is so!"

I pondered, "I never tried Pokéblocks on Pikachu, she has pretty good conditions already."

"There's always room for improvement May."

"I suppose. So, shall we practice?"

"Oh! Right, right!" She clapped her hands together, "Actually, Ali and I need to get something real quick like a Plusle. I'll be right back okay!"

"Okay!"

I watched her take off, run across the sand and into the city. I looked down at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" She barked.

I picked her up, "Don't worry about today okay? You did great as always! Failure is a vital part to success, we learn from our mistakes and perform better from then on."

Her ears perked up and her tail started wiggling a little, "Pika! Pikachu!"

* * *

I had a spring in my step, which is somewhat unusual for me. Normally the type to keep poised but today is different.

The reason why is because I just got word that the little squirt who's been stealing my spotlight had lost her first contest. Now I know that sounds awful to be pleased over someone losing but… I don't care!

With any luck, she'll probably drop this whole contest star vision her and Lisia have. The first cut is always the deepest after all.

After asking around, I learned that the little squirt was headed to the beach in Slateport City. Nothing would thrill me more greatly right now than finding her and sticking that knife in a little deeper.

So I'm going to do just that, obviously.

As I strolled casually across the beach I slowly looked around, "Now this is the oddest thing… There's usually at least a small crowd here. I know the sun is going down but still."

When I walked passed the soda shop, I found her. She was quite a distance away staring off into the darkening horizon, holding her Pikachu in her arms. Still in that costume of hers.

I sneered to myself, fixed my suit and prepared to approach her.

But then she lightly tossed her Pikachu above her head, like a mother and a child playing. She caught her, held her close, began spinning around and dancing across the sand. Both were smiling and laughing.

I froze, _"What the…? She seems pretty happy for someone who just lost a contest."_

Her Pikachu jumped out of her arms and into the wet sand, when the ocean waves cascaded her feet she used her little paws to splash May, or at least splash her legs. It was pathetic honestly but what can you do?

"Oh Pikachu, don't ruin your costume!" I heard May laugh. The little mouse continued to throw sprinkles of water.

I took cover behind the soda shop and began to think, "What's with this girl? After a loss like that I would assume she'd be upset! Or I know I would be…"

I'd hate to admit it, but she's really starting to get to me. What is it? What's her secret?

I mentally slapped myself, "No! What are you thinking Chaz?"

"May I'm back!" I heard and noticed Lisia catching up, "Let's get some practice done!"

That gnawing feeling in my gut returned quickly, so I had to leave. I had some practicing myself to do.

Because I am now more than determined to take that little arrogant brat down. So far down that she'll never feel confident again!

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh Chaz don't you ever learn? Haha! ^.^**

**Relax everyone, he'll get what's coming to him. **


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

"Ahem... Aaah, aah, aah. There's no jamming my feelings for you. I'll show you the appeal of my love."

I didn't have any contests to attend today, so I was singing to pass the time until May meets me here. I've always loved to sing ever since I was little. I love contests a lot, but I really want to be a Pokémon Idol!

"Hmm… lemme try that again…" I told myself.

Aaah, aah, aah. There's no jamming my feelings for you. I'll show you the appeal of my love."

I was so absorbed into my singing I didn't notice May and Pikachu enter the room.

"When I'm with you. I feel that I can always fly. I hope one day you know how I really feel."

It was when she applauded was when I noticed her, I turned around quickly, "Oh, May! I was just sneaking in a little rehearsal! I want to shine as an idol, so when I have free time, I get some practice in!"

"Is that so?" She answered, "Well I say go for it! You have a really pretty voice."

"Thank you so much! Oh, by the way! You've won a Hyper Rank contest! Wow! Fantastic! You're totally on fire, May!"

She giggled, "Thanks, I feel so happy I've won!"

"You Can Always Count on Me! The Glittering Life of an Idol!" That's what I'll call this chapter! Don't you think that's perfect, Ali?"

"Li! Ali-trrriii!" Ali crooned. Pikachu pattered over to Ali and the two started talking.

"Pika-Pikachu?"

"Ali-trrriii!" Ali smiled and nodded.

"Pi-Pika!" Pikachu put her paws to her mouth like a little fangirl, "Pikachu!"

May and I giggled at this sweet exchange.

"Aw how cute!" I observed, "Pikachu and Ali have really taken to each other haven't they?"

"Yeah they sure have." May agreed.

"Oooh! I almost forgot to tell you! I'm sure you'll blast right through the next rank, too, May!"

May looked a little nervous, "Are you sure? The other contestants are going to be incredibly tough… It's the Master Rank next."

"I know, I know, that's why you've gotta give your Pokémon plenty of Pokéblocks so their condition is just perfect, and think of the perfect set of moves to use together!"

She gave it some thought, "Yeah… yeah you're right! I'll work on that!"

"That's the spirit! I know you can do it, May!"

I glanced at Pikachu and Ali, they were in their conversation. Ali looked really happy with a distinct blush across sky blue skin. Pikachu was also happy, giving a little twirl in her dress and a wink. Her electricity pouches glittering.

"Say May? Um... If you... When you... If you win all the contests up through Master Rank..."

"Yes?"

"Then what would you think about you and me maybe-"

The door flew open with a loud bang. Stopping my uneasy flow of words.

"Heeey! Lisia! I know you've been pining away for me, but Chaz is on the scene at last!"

"Mach, mach!"

Chaz and his Machoke just barged right in. Now I usually don't mind, or I'm at least tolerant of his 'antics' by now. But now he was starting to get under my skin… Even more so when he pushed May aside without showing her any regard! Luckily she landed in one of the soft mirror chairs so I couldn't be too furious… Until Macherie demonstrated, "Like Pokemon, Like Trainer" act and shoved Pikachu aside in the same manner! Putting herself in front of Ali where Pikachu was! May cupped her palms over her mouth in shock and quickly hoisted Pikachu into her lap, checking her for injuries.

I tried to keep a civil tone, but even I was finding that hard now, "Oh. Chaz. And Macherie. I don't think anyone would say I've been "pining"... And could you have picked a worse time to interrupt?" I couldn't believe I was letting annoyance slip into my voice, but I was starting to get mad!

He didn't catch my anger, I could tell cause of his conceit, "What could I be interrupting? Nothing worth anything is going on till I'm here! I'm your MVP! Never mind that anyway. Look, Macherie brought lunch again today, so come and join me for a nice, private—"

"Mah! Macherie! Cherie! " Macherie was doting over Ali, who showed complete disinterest by turning his head. But persistent as she was Macherie got in his sight again and ogled.

Chaz found this all too humorous, "Hahaha! Macherie, you scamp! You've got a crush a mile wide on Ali! See? Even our Pokémon have good chemistry! We're a perfect pair! It's written in the stars. Destined to be...the ultimate rivals...Chaz and Lisia!"

I looked at May fixing Pikachu's dress, then her own. She had a somewhat downed expression.

"So come Lisia, let's go to lunch. Anywhere you want! You and me alone. Our Pokémon will get some quality time too. I'll pay."

I got in front of May and helped her up, she had Pikachu in her arms like usual.

"Actually, I'm having lunch with May today." I told him, trying to let him know I was irritated at the same time, "May, Ali, come now."

We walked past him, and I was going to leave it at that. But he jumped in front of May.

"YOU! Here you are again, trying to steal my spot as rival. Getting in our way! So you happened to win Hyper Rank, and you're not as hopeless as I figured."

"Chaz…" I warned.

He didn't hear me, "But that doesn't mean anything! It definitely doesn't mean you're going to beat ME! You're nothing special! You're a little squirt and a burden to Lisia! Grow up and wake up already!"

That was it, I lost it, I stepped in front of him, raised my hand, and I slapped him in the face so hard that the sound echoed in the room. Plus, he stumbled backwards. Macherie, Pikachu, and May all went wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"What is wrong with you!?" I had never raised my voice in such an angry manner, but I took to it, "Ever since she became a contestant you've done nothing but give her a hard time! What did she ever do to you!? It's people like you that are the reason people fail to recognize their talents and what makes them special! You're a bully with too much anger, and if you're going to act that way I don't want to be your friend!"

The whole room was silent, I got May in a supportive arm lock, "You're the one that needs to grow up and wake up. Not her! I hope you realize that, but until you do, consider me gone! May, Ali, let's go!"

"Ali-trrriii!" Ali snapped at Macherie, before leaving in a huff by our side.

We walked in a fast pace out of the dressing room (in a fast pace because of me). I had always tried to be understanding in the past and I never wanted to get angry with him, but he didn't have to go as low as he did!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw May holding Pikachu to her shoulder, she looked painfully close to crying. I sighed and shook my head, things felt a little better getting out into the sun.

"I'm really sorry about that May… I just wish he would drop all that winning and losing talk… He's gone way too far…"

"You don't have to apologize." May held back tears.

I felt really bad… and I really wanted to make it better. So I started to think…

"What were you saying before?" May asked.

I remembered, "Ah! Of course! Hmm… tell you what. How about I tell you after you win all five Master Rank contests May?"

She seemed happy after I said that, "Okay! Pikachu and I will do it!"

"Pikachu!"

I looked at Ali, "See, I...um... Tee hee! Nothing! Never mind! You'll have to win to find out!"

Ali nudged me lightly.

I told him, "I know Ali, but just trust me!"

* * *

"You're the one that needs to grow up and wake up. Not her! I hope you realize that, but until you do, consider me gone! May, Ali, let's go!"

May's Pikachu spit an angry raspberry at me as they walked out, Ali rebuffed Macherie before he followed them out the door. My heart was stinging as bad as my face was when the door slammed shut. Macherie was heartbroken, she looked at me with sad eyes.

I whispered to Macherie, "It's okay... It'll be okay." and paced over to the mirror. My face was reddened where Lisia struck me hard. I felt something different... a sinking feeling that I had never felt before.

"So it's come to this..." I muttered sadly. Where did I go wrong? I couldn't believe I was thinking that... but I had an epiphany. A slow, sad, tragic epiphany...

I started speaking aloud, "I... wanted to be Lisia's rival... I wanted others to see her and think of me, and the other way around." I slumped in a seat, "Now I've lost her forever... in my determination to be close to her..."

Macherie put her hand on my shoulder, "Machi..."

"I'm sorry Macherie..."

I got up slowly and left the room, where there were a group of fans and journalists waiting for me.

"There he is! It's Chaz!"

"Chaz! You've taken first in another contest! Great work as always! What are you going to do now?"

I gave the journalist a crestfallen look, and she noticed quickly, "Chaz? Are you all right?"

I took a deep breath before telling her, "No... I'm not..." and I walked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Two words! SICK BURN! **

***waving fists like child having a tantrum* Gaaah! I really hate Chaz in this chapter but it's my fault! LOL XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this :D expect tons of character development soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Reminisce

The restaurant Lisia and I dined at was lighthearted. The bright atmosphere, the friendly service, not to mention the enthusiastic patrons who recognized us. We must have looked so epic, still in our similar costumes and our Pokémon matching us. Our waiter was dazzled by us! Ha! I'll say, the whole situation was enjoyable.

Underneath, I was truly hurt over what Chaz had said to me back in the contest hall. It was true what Lisia told him, ever since I won the Super Rank and started to really pick up momentum with Spectaculars he's been trying to chase me away. To give up on the contests, and for what? Because he's jealous of Lisia hanging out with me? I don't really understand… However… It's not going to affect who I am, I'm not going to let him stop me from doing contests.

"What's on your mind May?" Lisia looked at me from across the table, looking curious.

I sighed, "So Lisia?"

She listened.

"What was up with Macherie in the contest hall?"

"Oh, Macherie? Well, Chaz says they met on a dark and rainy night. Macherie was a Machop back then, and someone had just left her there in a box... That's the box that she always carries around with her, you see? I guess it's her fond memento of the moment she and Chaz first met."

I nodded, "That's nice."

"You know May…" Her face was serious, "I know you said that I didn't have to apologize but… I really am sorry, about Chaz I mean. I can't help but feel I'm partially responsible for his attitude."

I was surprised at her saying this, "Lisia, it's not your fault." I comforted her.

"That night after our first contest, when we spoke on that lighthouse…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_The crescent moon shone brightly on that clear summer night. Its pure white glow casted our shadows on the ground._

_"__Lisia, you were a worthy opponent today." Chaz said to me, "I'm usually not the type to be so easily impressed, but you sure did astound me today."_

_"__Thanks Chaz! You were really cool too, I would love to see you in more contests!"_

_He chuckled with a blush, "You undeniably will see me on stage again. Look out for me, I'll be doing my best!"_

_I felt a rush of motivation, "That goes for me too!"_

_He got closer to me and took my hands, "That's it Lisia! Let's both do our best in Contest Spectaculars!"_

_"__We will!"_

_"__I promise I will be the best rival you'll ever have!"_

_"__Rivals? Chaz, contests aren't about that." I explained and dropped his hands, "They're all about the beauty of the Pokémon and the trainer."_

_"__Rivals are fun." Chaz maintained with a smile._

_"__Chaz… let's just do our best. We don't need to be rivals, I just want us to have fun."_

_He looked right into my eyes, "I'll put my all into these contests Lisia. Just watch me."_

_I giggled, "Me too."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"The day that he first met you… I was shocked to hear him say those things. Before that I thought he got the message about how I feel about rivals." Lisia looked down, "I took his words and opinions casually at first but…"

I wanted to change the subject because she sounded so down, "Can I ask you something Lisia?"

"Yes May?"

"What made you want to do contests?"

She beamed, "I started in contests because I wanted to show people that there's this whole other amazing side to Pokémon, more than what you see in battles or whatever. Pokémon are about more than strength. You can raise 'em to be beautiful, or you can raise 'em to be tough as nails. They grow and change, trying as hard as they can to live up to their Trainer's feelings."

I took her words warmly, "That's incredible Lisia. Do you ever battle?"

She giggled nervously, "The truth is… I'm not all that hot at battles. Heh…"

"So I guess I shouldn't ask for a battle then huh?" I humorously asked.

"Pretty much, but don't you worry! But maybe we'll face each other in a contest someday!"

"Okay Lisia, in that case. I'll need to keep winning! Then we'll be able to captivate the crowds with our skills on stage together!"

"Let's do it!"

We clinked our water glasses together in victory.

* * *

_Three days later…_

"You did it! You did it! You won your first Master Rank contest! Eeeee! It's truly incredible!" Lisia had plucked me off the ground and started spinning me around. I embraced her in return, "Thank you sooo much! I'd never thought I could get this far it's unbelievable!"

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu happily cheered.

Ali was next to her, "Alililili!"

Lisia set me down, "That's it! I can't wait! I've got to do it! "Wait for Me! Everyone's Idol Contest Star!" That's right! You're going to take Master Rank by storm, May!"

"I hope so. I'm on a streak!" I bounced on my toes.

"It's only a matter of time, I know it! That Delightful Wandering you used in the Contest Spectacular... I couldn't tear my eyes away! Ohhhh! That's it! I've got to work even harder! Let's continue to do our best and we may stand on stage together someday! See you later!"

"Bye!"

Our Pokémon said their byes and they left in a hurry. As Pikachu and I stood there, I had a rush of nostalgia.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was walking by the contest hall in Slateport City when I noticed a crowd gather. Everyone sounded so captivated so I decided to have a look for myself. Pushing my way through the crowd was surprisingly easy, it was mostly boys and they were all engrossed in something or someone._

_There stood a young woman in a blue and white, sparkling costume. She had teal blue hair with two large bangs, clipped by a barrette. A sleeveless blue top with a blue ribbon design that exposed her belly button, white shorts that were laced with two large blue and white frills that mimic a skirt. She wore diamond-designed anklets around her light blue high-heeled shoes and cotton puffs on her forearms._

_"Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!"_

_Everyone cheered and applauded, except for me. I didn't have the slightest clue what was going on._

_"Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today! Dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying! Lisia's...Miraculous...Contest Scouting!"_

_A male voice announced over the crowd, "Lisia, scout me to be your next boyfriend!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Geez…"_

_The girl named Lisia didn't seem to pay him any mind, "All righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic Trainer into the wild world of contesting!"_

_"__Eenie...meenie...miney..." Her finger waggled over the crowd. Everyone was on the brink of jumping over each other, like schoolchildren eager to be picked for a game._

_"You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face!" She pointed right at me, and I felt my face flush from the sudden spotlight. I wouldn't have said that I had the baffled expression considering the way everyone around me was looking._

_Nonetheless she approached me in a quirky manner, "Hi! Have you never joined in a contest?"_

_I answered her timidly, "I've never joined a contest before I-"_

_"__That's just what I want to hear! Let's get this show on the road!" She stood beside me, put her arm around me and declared, "This is the Trainer I'm gonna scout today! And her name is…" She looked at me with just her eyes._

_"__May." I whispered._

_"__May! When I took a good look, I could easily see that May is a powerful Trainer. Oh wow! Those are a lot of Gym badges you got there!"_

_"__Yeah, I'm a Pokémon Trainer." I told her._

_"__I suspected as much! May, you can enjoy Contest Spectaculars at the Pokémon Contest Hall right here. Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your Pokémon strong. I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off!"_

_I didn't know what else to do so I decided to just play along, "Y-yeah! A brilliant side!" I muttered to myself, "I know what that means."_

_"__So here you go! Take these! This is a Contest Pass, which is the first thing that anyone needs to take part in a Contest Spectacular! And this one is a Pokéblock Kit, which will let you make Pokéblocks for your Pokémon out of Berries!"_

_"__Th-thank you."_

_She faced the crowd again, "May's story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled... "A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting!" That's what I'd call it! _

_"__Heh…" I chuckled nervously._

_"__Now, everybody out there watching... You'd better expect great things from May, because I do! That's it for today's Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you all next time!"_

_Everyone watching had hesitated for a moment before giving a modest applause. Several notches down what they were cheering before._

_Once everyone had left she told me, "If you feel up for it, try your hand in a contest for me, OK? Tee-hee!" She danced her way through the doors of the hall._

_I don't know what compelled me, but after mulling it over for a few moments, I entered the contest hall. Lisia was standing there and she noticed me._

_"Oh! May! Thanks for playing along back there! I guess it was quite the shock, huh?"_

_I giggled, "Yeah, you really did. Sorry, if I was… you know, looking at you weird."_

_"__Oh it's okay, don't mind that! Contests are really fantastic, you know! I'm suuure you'll get hooked on them!"_

_"__I'll try one and we'll see." I walked past her, toward the receptionist._

_Lisia tiptoed right next to me, "Ohhh! May! Could it be? Oh, could it, could it? Are you really going to try a contest for me?! Oooh! I'm happier than a Gloom with a Sun Stone!"_

_I laughed at the analogy and admitted, "Well, I know absolutely nothing about contests! So here goes nothing!"_

_"__Ah! I know! This chapter of your story should definitely be called... "My Big Beginning! A Heart-Pounding Contest Debut!" That's what I'm calling it! Ohhh, but if you're gonna take the stage, you've gotta come here with me first!"_

_"So! If you're taking on a Contest Spectacular, there's something you hafta have from me! Tee hee... I know it's sudden. Sorry! Truth is... You're actually the 100th Trainer that I've scouted, May!"_

_"__Really?" I went wide-eyed._

_"__That's a really big deal, you know! It's gotta be fate! Right? Tee hee! I think you're just the Trainer I've been looking for!"_

_"__So what is it you were gonna give me?" _

_She gasped slightly, "Oopsies! So-o-o-orry! Got a little carried away! __But, um, the point was... would you like to wear this for your contest debut?" and handed me a box. I waited a second before I cautiously opened it._

_"__Oh wow! This looks really gorgeous!"_

_"__Why don't you try it on?" She suggested, "There's a dressing room this way, let's go!"_

_I'll admit it was a bit of a struggle to get it on, but with Lisia's help I did. _

_"S-s-s-so... So COOOOOOL! Oh, wow! It's PERFECT for you! Eeeee! I just can't wait! Your first time on a live contest stage, May! It's gonna be so so so AWESOME! I'm not gonna blink for even a second!"_

_"__I feel so… strange." I giggled. _

_"Phew! You look so fantastic in that outfit that I'm about to lose it here!" She stood next to a mirror, "Well come on and look at yourself! Don't be shy!"_

_I timidly stepped in front of the mirror. I couldn't believe I was seeing me in that mirror, I looked so adorable! _

_I was dressed in a pink and white outfit that looked very similar to hers. A wrist-length white top with flared sleeves and a pink ribbon design, a matching skirt with yellow frilly shorts underneath. Complete with pink kitten heels and pink ribbons that wrap around the lower legs._

_"__This would look so cute on you!" Lisia squealed, "You have to wear this Contest Costume! It'll be perfect for the contest. Promise! I'll be cheering for you!"_

_I smiled at myself in the mirror, "You know, this might be fun! I'll do it!"_

_"__That's the spirit! Yay!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I am on the floor... almost tired out from this chapter. XD But it was totally worth it! ^.^ ****Go May and Lisia!**

**Have a good day everyone! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiven

**Author's Note: Get ready for the FEELS! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stepped into the contest hall in Lilycove City, it was like a trip down memory lane here because this is where Lisia and I first debuted in the world of Contest Spectaculars. The hall was nearly empty, because there was a contest going on. I heard that the little squir-, Uh… or should I say, May, was competing in a Master rank contest. It was her fourth one, and it looked like she was about to win.

It's been about two weeks since Lisia had severed ties with me, I knew it would affect me but I didn't think it would be this much… It had me thinking a lot. I had to let go of my stupid hang-ups, and as hard as this is for me to do. I have to go make things right with May.

I looked down at Macherie, "My sweet girl… this isn't something I usually do, I just hope she listens…"

"Mach, mach!" She encouraged me, she was partially the reason I decided to do this.

I approached the receptionist and she told me, "Oh sorry Chaz, there's a contest going on right now."

"I understand, I'm here because I have a favor to ask of you." I replied, "You know the contestant May?"

"Oh of course! She's so amazing!" She fidgeted from excitement.

"Tell her that someone will be waiting for her in the dressing room once the contest is over all right? Don't tell her it's me, just tell her to come."

"Yes, I'll do that!"

"Thank you." I nodded and walked to the dressing room to wait, Macherie followed me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, "Chaz… just don't be a jerk for five minutes, how hard can that be? You can do it!" Then I sighed.

"Mach, Maach!"

"I know sweetie."

I could tell the contest was over because I could hear the noise outside. So I prepared myself, there was no turning back now. Seconds later I heard excited footsteps running toward the dressing room, I knew it was her. So I put on my calm, yet confident face.

"Lisia!" I heard her voice, "I won the contest! I'm so happy!"

I chuckled a little, she thinks Lisia is waiting for her. Wait a second… why… what is this happiness I'm feeling? Am I… am I actually happy for her? What is wrong with me? Oh gracious, I really must be changing.

She burst into the room with bright enthusiasm with Pikachu in her arms, I looked at her with polite consideration. Her face sank into a look of annoyed disappointment. Her Pikachu's cheeks started sparkling in a threatening way, an angry look on her face.

"It's me, Chaz the a-a-a-a-awesome! Heh! No Lisia today-too bad for you!" I noted teasingly. But it didn't help, "But try not to look so disappointed. Sheesh." I retracted.

"Mamach! Machee?" Macherie lamented.

"Guess it's too bad for you, too, Macherie. You missed your chance to see Ali, huh?"

May's eyebrows firmed angrily above her eyes, without a word she walked past me to the mirror, shoving me roughly. I stumbled backwards until Macherie caught me, after a moment of awe I stated, "Okay, I deserved that."

"Hmmph." Was all she said, picking up a tube of mascara and touching up her lashes. Pikachu continued to stare furiously at me. I found myself tongue-tied, something that had never happened before.

"So what do you want?" She coldly said, picking up some foundation.

I gathered myself, "If you're wondering where Lisia is, she's been spending all her time practicing moves with Ali lately. She's waiting for you to win all the Master Rank contests."

"Okay, that's cool."

"All right." I awkwardly noted.

"I'm not going away you know." She spoke.

"Huh?"

She roughly placed the make-up container down and whirled around, "I'm not gonna stop doing contests because you're jealous! Get that through your overblown ego! I'm tired of you putting me down all the time!"

I saw the hurt in her eyes, despite the determination in her voice, "May, listen I'm not-"

She looked at Pikachu, "You can zap him if you want to."

Pikachu eagerly hopped off May's shoulder and began stomping toward me, charging up. I hastily retreated to the door, "Whoa, whoa! Hold on! Let's not get crazy here! I'm trying to say I understand! I'm sorry."

I saw May's attention perk, she looked at me again, "Pikachu stop." She gently commanded, "Come back here." Pikachu reluctantly stopped and went back to her trainer.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you. Lisia says she wants to become better than ever so she can do her best performance together with you. That's why she's trying so hard. She's practically never here anymore. She looks like she's having a lot of fun when she's practicing, though. I guess she wants to show you something that'll knock your socks off."

May continued to listen, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Honestly... I really wanted it to be me." Regret slipped into my voice, "That's why I acted like such a jerk… I wanted to be close to her. You're right, I was jealous… but I realized after she cut ties with me… that I was an idiot."

She started to look sympathetic. When she didn't say anything I continued, "Anyway, If you can't win all Master Rank contests, you'll never be able to stand toe-to-toe with Lisia... But you already know that, huh?"

She nodded, "I know that."

"M-me, I'll never be able to stand toe-to-toe with her." I glanced down.

Macherie gave a forlorn cry, "Maahh…"

"Cheer up, Macherie. You're my sweet and adorable girl! And that's why I'll never, ever make you do a Toughness Contest! I can't make a cutie like you try to increase your Toughness! No way!" I returned to my calm voice, "I'm still the best rival for Lisia. I'm not wrong about that. But it doesn't mean that...well...that you haven't got a part to play."

The wondrous look May was giving me made me flustered to be honest, fortunately Pikachu had her arms crossed but she tilted her head curiously. Which kept things somewhat more fitting.

"Lisia's not the type to care about beating somebody else or whatever... The point is that the contest lets you show off how fantastic your Pokémon are... Guess I'm saying...well...I'm behind you, too."

Everything appeared to freeze for the next few seconds, I couldn't believe I was saying this to her. But it was real, and honest. When May warmly smiled at me, I was certainly embarrassed.

"So, um...you know... Just take this and give it your all. Macherie, could you open the box?"

Macherie revealed a box and presented it to May.

"You… got me something?" She quietly asked.

"Macherie, open the box."

The box contained a Lucarionite inside a pendant shaped locket. She gingerly took it in her hands, Pikachu scampered up to her shoulder to get a look.

"Thank you Chaz." She sounded sweet, "I'll do my best!"

I struggled to keep myself from grinning, then I remembered Lisia and felt sad, "I just wish I got the chance to apologize to Lisia before she went away…"

May smiled at me in a way that confused me, she leaned to the side, looking at the door behind me, "Hey Lisia, what do you think?"

"What the…?"

Lisia hopped into the room, Ali followed, "Apology accepted! Oh Chaz, I knew you would warm up to her eventually I knew you would!" She bounced all over the place. Ali mimicked her actions, "Trillleee!"

"Wha… I… agh…" I never felt so on-the-spot before…

"Don't be embarrassed Chaz, it's great you finally woke up! Now we can all enjoy ourselves to the fullest extent possible!"

May and Pikachu were matching impish grins at me, Macherie poked at me worryingly.

"I'm… fine Macherie." I smiled at her.

"Come on everybody! Group hug!" Lisia announced. Prompting everyone to close in on me, arms out.

"Seriously Lisia?" I asked.

Macherie approached us slowly and wrapped everyone in her arms tightly, "Macherie sweetie!"

A quick flash of light from the door caught everyone's attention, there at the door stood a journalist with a camera.

"Okay, this is SO going on the front page!" She perkily declared and ran off giggling.

My face felt so hot I could've melted the whole continent of Antarctica, "H-HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE!" I tore like heck after her. Macherie ran after me, enjoying herself thoroughly.

* * *

Lisia and I watched the door and started laughing.

"Okay that was so cool! I hope I see that everywhere, that must have been the best picture ever!" I admitted, as cheerful as Lisia.

"I know RIGHT!? I can't wait! Eeeee!" She fidgeted.

I took a deep breath, "So… we'll be facing each other on stage next contest."

"That's right!"

"I'll be giving it my all, you be sure to do that too." I winked.

"Hahaha! You don't have to worry about me May! You know I'll always do that! We better get started, Ali let's go! Bye for now May!" She left the room quick-paced.

Pikachu and I looked at each other with resolve in our eyes, "We'll win won't we Pikachu?"

"Pikaaaa!" She cheered.

I looked at the pendant Chaz gave me and giggled, I faced the mirror once again and locked it around my neck. It looked so… amazing on me!

"Chaz is a good guy after all." I declared in a low voice.

Pikachu hopped on the counter and nodded approvingly, "Pika pika."

"Well, let's get practicing!" I picked her up and skipped out of the room with joy in my heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Oh I remember having days like these! ^.^ Ah... memories :D**

**I'm so glad I got this down, my area is under a flood advisory and there's a big ol' storm headin' our way! :o **

**Good thing we needed the rain! LOL!**

**See you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Star is Born!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay... so I just had the worst day ever... I'm wiping tears from my face now... and I'm here now hoping writing will help me... not be so down...**

* * *

The tension was high, the waves were rough. The whole world seemed to stop as Lisia and May stood upon the stage together. The moves were beyond outstanding and the competition was more than just fierce. It was almost like a blaze had ignited within the contest hall.

It was a close shave, but May emerged victorious. The cheers and squeals became so deafening within the hall that all the contestants had to cover their ears. Outside, May and Lisia met up quickly and rushed to the dressing room before the paparazzi could catch up.

Once inside they slammed the door shut, and caught their breath laughing.

"Tee hee... I lost! May, you and your Pokémon have already gone beyond our reach. You were totally amazing out there. And you've got tons of fans, too! You're a force to be reckoned with!"

"Thank you so much Lisia! You're the best, you're the one that taught me everything. I'm here now because of you!"

Lisia gazed at her grown pupil, "I said the other day that I wondered what made you so special... I think I've got a better idea now what it is."

May's eyes grew slightly, "You think so?"

"See... It's probably 'cause you don't do just contests, May... You're out there filling your Pokédex, taking on Pokémon Gyms, and all kinds of other things! You and your Pokémon shared all those experiences... That's why you can show off the real appeal of your Pokémon better than any one of us can!"

May giggled, "I suppose you're right!"

"I've started thinking that I should do the same, Gyms and Pokédex and all."

"Shall I teach you?" May responded, alluding to how Lisia taught her about contests.

"Of course!"

Another voice burst in, "My, my, my. If that's the case, then I'll be your rival in each of those as well!"

May jumped, "Chaz!? Why are you sneaking up on us like that?"

Lisia was thrilled, "Oh, Chaz! Did you come to say congratulations, too?"

Chaz blushed, "Wh-what!? Why would I do that? I still don't see that this little squirt has anything special in the way of skills."

The girls looked at each other, smirking.

"_I guess he's still sore about that photo the journalist took." _May giggled to herself.

Chaz continued, "Humph! I might beat you myself one of these days, Lisia. And then I'd be just as good! The only reason I'm here is to tell this upstart to watch out, because I'm next!" He was acting his old ways again, but that's all it was, acting.

Lisia saw right through him, "Hee hee hee! Truth is you're happy she won, huh? But if you really want to beat me..."

He interrupted, "Then that means I have to beat all the Master Rank contests. I know. I've decided to put Macherie in the Toughness Contest. Macherie is cute, and even if she gets tougher, she'll always be cute. She's my adorable Macherie, after all!"

"Machi!"

"She's willing to try it out too!"

Lisia chuckled, "Chaz, that's..."

"Alalalala." Ali spoke.

"Yes! Give it your all! Don't stop till you drop!" That's what Ali wants to say. Right, Ali?"

The Pokémon appeared confused, "Aliii!?"

Chaz sighed, "When I watched May winning contest after contest like that, I realized it was time to let go of my stupid hang-ups. Anyway! Since we've decided to go for it, me and Macherie are going all out in toughness training from now on! We'll challenge Gyms and do whatever it takes! We're headed for some strength training right after this, in fact..."

"Hey, Chaz!" Someone else shouted from the door, "It's workout time!"

May's jaw almost dropped, "Brawly!?"

"May!?" He returned the shocked tone, "I didn't know you knew Chaz."

"Oh, well. We do!"

"Huh! Well how about that? I've never watched a contest before, but if you and Chaz are in it, I should watch at least one contest! OK, Chaz, let's go!"

Chaz answered Brawly, "Yo! Yessir! We'll be right there, Brawly, sir! Come on Macherie!"

"Mach!"

"Bye Brawly!" May bid.

"See ya May!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Chaz suddenly shouted.

Everyone noticed that same reporter from last time standing there with her camera. She rolled her eyes playfully with a smile and put the camera down. Chaz then left quickly and Brawly went after.

"I just wanted another picture since the last one went so well!" The young lady remarked. May and Lisia laughed.

"You can take one of us!" May invited.

"Yay! Thanks!"

May, Lisia and their respective Pokémon put their arms around each other in a buddy pose while the journalist took pictures.

"These are awesome too! Thanks ladies!" and she took off.

"Bye!" Lisia and May waved.

"That Chaz... He's a pretty good guy after all." Lisia stated.

May nodded, "He really is. I hope he stays this way and doesn't go overboard though!"

Lisia jumped and struck a pose, "This marks the final chapter in the brilliant story of May! "A Light That Never Dies! The Glittering Contest Star!"

"Hahaha! Thanks Lisia! We've got some fantastic stories for generations to come! Don't we Pikachu?"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"I'm so glad that you're the one I scouted that day, May! I'm so glad I'm a contest idol! I really hope you're as happy as I am about making it this far. I'm going to keep trying hard at different things! And then I'm going to evolve the contest scene into something even greater than it is now!"

May started bouncing on her toes, "That's right!"

"Impressive contest skills... Equally impressive battle skills... May, I've gotta tell my uncle about making friends with a star like you! He's great at contests and battling, too! You've gotta meet him, May!"

"Your uncle huh? I'd love to meet him!"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered.

"Great! Come on, let's get going!"

The four left the room with great joy, and May, she had an extra sparkle in her eye like she had never felt before. She felt like flying, or walking on air. It didn't matter, as long as she was in the sky!

It's shaping to be that way too, forever and always.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wow, I feel better! It's like magic, lol. **

**Hobbies are a nice thing to have. I can smile now. :)**

**Oh snap, wish me the best of luck! Send it my way! **


	8. Chapter 8: Turning the Page

No doubt in anyone's mind, this contest, was THE contest. May, Lisia, Wallace, and Chaz appeared on the stage ALL at once. The contest hall was so full, that people were gathered outside. Luckily for everyone, there were monitors broadcasting the inside action so nobody would miss a moment.

May stood victorious, with Lisia coming in second. The cheers and applause were beyond anything May had ever dreamed.

* * *

"Tee hee! It's hard to believe we've made it this far already, huh?" Lisia stated.

I smiled brightly, "This is so awesome! I can't believe Wallace made it here too!"

She giggled and winked, "Speaking of, I have to tell you something! Let's all head to the dressing room now!"

With the help of security guards clearing a path, the contestants managed to make their way to the dressing room. Chaz was the last in, and he locked the door behind them.

Lisia wasted no time bubbling with energy, "Yaaay! Finally, we all got to appear together! May! Let me properly introduce you! This is my uncle, Wallace. Uncle Wallace, this is the girl I've been telling you about!"

This was the first time I had heard this, "Say what!? Wallace is your uncle?"

Wallace smiled positively, "No introductions necessary, Lisia. I would say that May and I… know each other quite well already. She defeated me when we battled. And if that were not enough, she is also a great Trainer who carried out splendid deeds for Hoenn."

"Huh? You do? Oh! I get it! You ARE a Gym Leader after all, Uncle Wallace."

"Of course. So May, it's been some time. You appear well."

"I'm doing great! It's good to see you again." I replied.

Lisia walked over to Chaz, "And this is my friend, Chaz! He debuted in contests the same day Ali and I did. Chaz, this is my uncle Wallace!"

"Hi, how do you do?" Wallace asked in a friendly way.

Chaz answered coolly, "Nice to meet you."

Taking a step forward, Wallace explained, "Lisia has been so enraptured by the contest spectacles that I felt compelled to see them for myself. It has been many years since I last took part in the likes of a contest… And here I find you once more. It is not only in my own Gym that you have defeated me, but you have bested me in contests as well. It seems I still have much to learn…"

"Never mind, Uncle Wall! We had fun and that's what matters!" Lisia beamed.

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right." He faced me, "May… I'm sure you've grown to understand this already. No matter whether you stand in a Pokémon Gym or a Contest Hall, a Trainer who holds to her belief in the Pokémon beside her… The Pokémon that battles on, believing in the Trainer with whom it stands together… The settings may differ, but their labors come to fruition in a way that honors their bond! There is equal beauty in both!"

Lisia sounded dazzled, "That's a lovely thought, Uncle Wall. Really wonderful!"

"Yes… And confoundedly elegant!" Wallace struck a pose.

Lisia bounced in a dance, "And so very, very... ...Glorious!"

"…Glorious!" He struck another pose.

Chaz and I met each other's awkward gazes and silently laughed.

Wallace returned to his normal stance, "All of you have shown yourselves to be fine Trainers, with bright futures ahead of you."

Lisia clapped her hands, "I know! It's just so exciting!" Her stomach growled, "Now all this joy has made me hungry! I'm going to get some lunch!"

As she walked to the door, I was giving Chaz silent encouragement; telling him what to do without saying it. Chaz took the hint, and a chance.

"Wait Lisia!" He called.

She stopped, "Sup?"

"Maybe… we could go to lunch. Together?"

She smiled brightly, "Sounds good let's go!" She took him by the arm and they ran out, Chaz looked over his shoulder at May and gave her an affirmative face.

I waved and nodded, "Have fun you two!" I teased, those two really do seem cute together!

The door shut again, leaving Wallace and May alone in the room with their Pokémon.

"So…" May turned to Wallace, "Can you tell me about Lisia?"

"Hm? Oh yes. Lisia is the daughter of my elder sister and does not live in Sootopolis any longer. She was tucked safely away during that infamous incident, so she would probably be quite shocked to learn your part in it."

"Good to know that she was safe during that." I nervously chuckled, "So… she doesn't know?"

Wallace smiled impishly, "Not yet." And the two shared a laugh. Wallace took a deep breath, "Ah, finally its quiet. Such a pleasant feeling…"

But I had one more question, "You did contests before huh?"

"Yes, I once tried my hand at contests. But Lisia has a natural talent for them that greatly surpasses mine. She became an idol almost overnight. As a result, I was able to apply myself fully to my role as Gym Leader. After this, I almost feel as though I should give Contests another try. Or perhaps I should steal the title of Pokémon League Champion from you. That could be quite amusing…"

"Hey…" I smirked, "Don't think it'll be easy."

"Heheheh… I know that." He sighed, "I imagine Steven must be gnashing his teeth over missing today's Contest Spectacular."

My eyes lit up, "Steven! I haven't seen him in a while! I wonder how he's doing."

"You should go pay him a visit? Do you know where he lives?" Wallace suggested.

"Yeah, I know! I'll go see him now! See you later Wallace, today's contest sure was fun!"

I picked up Pikachu and bolted out of the room, Wallace sat in a seat. Now relaxing in solitude.

Lisia and Chaz were now walking through Mauvile City, trying to find the food court in the populated place. Eventually Chaz was getting nervous from the silence, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Lisia… Tell me about Wallace. You had said he did contests, was it before you?"

"Yeah, it was because I saw my uncle doing contests that I decided to try, too. He's my mentor. He taught me all about competing in contests! And Uncle Wall has a mentor of his own, named Juan... I wonder if someone will ever look up to me as a mentor. Who knows?"

Chaz grinned, "I think that's already happened."

She inquisitively turned to him, "Huh? Chaz?"

"Oh come on Lisia. May sees you that way! Tell me you don't know that."

Lisia smiled back, "I guess I did scout her…"

"You also taught her everything, it was because of you that she made it this far."

She grew excited, "You're right! Oh, yeah, she battled Uncle Wall too! Oh, I should have asked her, Is he really as strong as they say? All his friends seem to be super-strong Trainers, too. Like that one guy obsessed with stones, or that Trainer that looks like a star... Hmm. And she still beat him. I guess that means that…"

"She's amazing?"

"Bingo!" Lisia leaned in and gave Chaz a light kiss on the cheek, which caught him completely off guard. His eyes widened and his face grew red.

"So Chaz, after we eat, maybe we could go for a walk on the beach?" She looked in his eyes eagerly.

He chuckled, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Yay! We can stop by the place that sells soda while we're there!"

"You've read my mind."

Lisia took Chaz's hand and took off running with him, "Awesome! Let's get going!"

Chaz somewhat struggled to keep up with her, as his shoes aren't meant for this kind of physical activity. But he didn't care, he felt happy. The kind of happiness that he'll admit he hadn't felt in a long time.

May, Lisia, Wallace, and Chaz had given their audiences a show that they'll never forget. Their outstanding moves and spectacular performance captivated the audience and made the day even brighter.

So ends May's ascend in the world of contests! But her journey is far from over. There are still pages in her Pokedex that need to be filled, there are places to go and people to see. May intends to see it all!

The possibilities are endless, and adventure is always there, in the world of Pokemon.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: Say what? The End already!? **

**Don't worry guys, I want to write an epilogue chapter to this! :D Steven Stone will be in it, because now that I've mentioned him, I want him to make an appearance! **

**Thank you so much everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! See you next time! :DDD ^.^ hugs to all!**


	9. Epilogue: Steven Stone

"A spectacular with May, Lisia, Chaz, and Wallace as the contestants! No doubt this was the contest of the ages that will live on in everyone's memories for decades to come! With May taking home the title of the winner, it was truly a sight to behold!"

Steven Stone stared at the television screen proudly while the enthusiastic reporter continued to speak. Once the report was finished and the program cut to commercials, he stood from the couch and left to run errands.

He opened the door to a clear sky and watched as the birds that gathered around his door flew into the vast blue.

"May… I know you can't hear me now but… congratulations. I'm proud of you." He whispered.

In the Pokémon Market, while waiting in the long line, he picked up a contest digest magazine and flipped the book open. The first picture he saw, was a clear image of May, Lisia, Chaz, and their respective Pokémon wrapped in a group hug.

_It appears that this group has finally buried the hatchet after a long suspicion of Chaz's strong dislike of May, a rising contestant!_

"Oh my gosh!" A lass behind him galvanized, "May is my favorite contestant ever! She is so beautiful and cool! I can't believe that Chaz didn't like her, I mean who wouldn't like her?" She looked at Steven, wanting his opinion.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Can I see that magazine please?" She gave him an eager face.

He chuckled, "Sure thing." And handed it over.

The young girl excitedly took the magazine and shared it with her friend, also a lass.

"Oh wow, look at this picture! At least he realized the error of his ways!"

Her friend giggled, "Tee hee! I wonder if they're going to… like… hee hee hee!"

Steven purchased his supplies and left the store, not being able to hide his amusement at the gossip from the lasses behind him.

* * *

Back in Mossdeep City, May skipped happily to the door of Steven's house. She didn't know that he wasn't there.

She knocked on the door, "Steven, it's me May!"

Receiving no answer, she knocked again, "Steven? Are you there?"

Out of curiosity she twisted the doorknob lightly and noticed, "Oh, hey the door's unlocked."

She opened the door and stepped inside, "Steven?"

The house was completely still and quiet. She shut the door behind her and wandered around slowly.

"Steven?"

On his table, she saw a piece of paper accompanied by a Poke ball. She approached the paper and read the writing,

_Dear May… I have something in mind, so I will be away in training for some time. I do not expect to return to my home anytime soon. Which brings me to a request. I want you to take the Poké Ball that you should find on my desk. The Beldum inside is one of my favorite Pokémon, so I hope you'll treat it like one of your own. Trusting we will meet again,_

_Steven Stone_

"Beldum?" She took her Pokedex out of her pocket.

"_Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep."_

She smiled, "Hm, interesting." Then eyed the Poke ball sitting on the desk. She gently took it in her hands, and felt it somewhat tremble in her hands.

"Come on out Beldum!" She sent the Pokémon out of it's poke ball.

The robotic Pokémon was faced away from her at first, but then it turned around and watched her curiously.

May smiled and waved, "Hi."

Beldum responded by spinning around her cheerfully, making her giggle, "You're cute!"

Putting her hand on the Beldum's head, the two walked out of Steven's house.

May's words to the Beldum, "You'll do just fine!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So there ya go! Steven Stone! ^.^**

**I noticed something while writing this... was is saw spelled backward and vice versa... hehe... awkward face! ^-^**

**See you!**


End file.
